Where'd You Go?
by lawandordergal
Summary: Songfic about Elliot and Kathy's marriage. Where'd You Go? by Fort Minor


**Hey everybody! Here is a songfic about Elliot and Kathy's marriage. The song is Where'd You Go? by Fort Minor. I keep hearing this on the radio, so I decided to write something. It's from Kathy's piont of view. And yes, I did change the very first word of the song. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: No, they are not mine. Neither is this song.

* * *

**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

"Elliot, just come home. Please."

"Kathy, I can't. Not right now. I'll see you later." He closed his cell phone.

**He said "Some days I feel like shit,**

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

"God damn it Elliot! You're never here! It's like you're not even part of our kids' lives anymore."

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

"Did you sleep up in the crib again last night? That's four times this week!" Olivia exclaimed setting down a coffee on her desk.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"When are you coming home?"

**You know the place where you used to live,**

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,**

**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**

**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**

**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**

**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

"It's Christmas Eve. Why can't you be with us?"

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

"I'm tired of you leaving at 2:30 in the morning every night! Can't you take a break?"

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

"Happy birthday Dad!"

"Huh?" He looked up from the papers on his desk.

"We brought you dinner. It's your birthday. Did you forget?!"

I** want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**

**When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

"I promise I'll be home tomorrow."

"Yeah. Just like you do every other time we talk."

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

"Come home. Please Elliot."

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

"You missed my 8th grade graduation Dad. Why do you miss everything?"

**Please come back home...**

"It's like you don't even live here! You're always gone! Why can't you be home for dinner just once?"

**Please come back home...**

"I'm sorry Kathy. I can't, I have to work. This case, it's just-"

"I don't care about the fucking case! You're never around! You're always at work! And when you're not at work, you're someplace else."

**Please come back home...**

"Why haven't you signed the divorce papers? It's been months, Elliot. You won't talk to me. You won't talk to my lawyer. The kids are asking if we're getting back together. I've run out of things to say."

"What do you want?"

"An answer."

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess that's an answer."

**Please come back home...

* * *

**

**Okay, what did you think? I know the part about Elliot's birthday actually happened, but I saw the episode a really long time ago, so I can't exactly remember how it went. Please review!**

**Lawandordergal**


End file.
